


Bed & Bath (Single Parent AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [104]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: It’s bedtime and Bucky has taken the responsibility to give your son a bath while you clean everything up from today’s events.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 5





	Bed & Bath (Single Parent AU)

Bucky had willingly come over when you called and asked if today’s date could be held at your place. You weren’t in the mood to leave the house, plus your babysitter, Peter, couldn’t watch Mason since he had to study for finals. 

Because Bucky was an absolute sweetheart, he found no problem with spending his Friday afternoon with you and your five year old rascal. 

You and Bucky had been together for two years. It wasn’t until three months into the relationship that you felt comfortable with introducing him to your, then, three year old son. His dad out of the picture before he was born. 

Those two were attached to the hip from the very beginning and you were so grateful that Bucky was so willing to take up the role as Mason’s father figure. 

When he arrived at your place, he handed you a small bouquet of flowers, like he did with every date you two had. For Mason, he pulled out two foam swords and you immediately chastised the man for spoiling your boy. But in a very Bucky way, he simply shrugged and said, “I couldn’t resist.” He loved to see Mason’s eyes light up in excitement whenever he got something new. 

You served dinner at five o’clock. Shrimp and pasta for all three of you. 

You watched in awe as Bucky helped feed Mason, wiping his face every once in a while, and answering any questions that spewed out of the toddler’s mouth. You loved those two with your entire heart. 

After dinner, dessert was served on the couch as one of Mason’s favorite movies, Big Hero 6, played on the television. Bucky has probably seen this movie way too many times, since Mason insists on watching it whenever they’re together. But Bucky didn’t mind. He has never minded spending time with the toddler and you just loved him so much for it. 

For the past two years, he’s helped you raise your son. You didn’t ask him too. He just jumped into the role ready and willing. Sure, it scared him, but he loved you and Mason to the moon and back. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for you and you were grateful to have him in your life. 

Once the credits rolled, you checked the time to see that it was nearing Mason’s bedtime. After setting the empty bowls of ice cream into the sink, you picked up your toddler, “Alrighty, big guy. Time for a bath.”

“Want Bucky,” he said looking at you. 

“You want Bucky to give you your bath?”

Mason nodded, “Yeah.” 

You looked towards Bucky who softly smiled at the both of you, “It’s fine. I’ll give him a bath while you do the dishes, yeah?” he kissed your head and happily accepted Mason in his arms, “Let’s go, buddy! You wanna bath?”

“Yeah!”

“Yeah! And you want bubbles!”

“Lotsa bubbles!” Mason shouted excitedly as they headed down the hall and to the bathroom. Soon enough, you heard the tap turn on. Confident of Bucky’s abilities to give Mason his bath, you went to the kitchen to clean up. 

From the kitchen, you could hear the squeals and giggles echoing from the bathroom. It brought a smile to your face to hear the enjoyment of the two most important people in your life. 

“Funny Bucky!” Mason yelled in between a fit of giggles. You smiled to yourself when it was paired with the familiar deep, hearty laugh from your boyfriend. 

After about twenty minutes, the dishes were done and the food was put away. You then grabbed Mason’s pjs and pull ups, bringing them to the bathroom. 

You stepped in and called for Bucky, “Babe?”

“Yeah?” he turned around and you burst into a fit of laughter. 

“What on Earth is going on?”

“Look, mommy! We got beards!” Mason said pointing at his face covered in bubbles and then Bucky’s. 

“Looks like you do, huh, sweetheart?” you pulled at your phone and pointed it at them, “Say ‘cheese’!”

“CHEEEEESE!” both Bucky and Mason said in unison as they smiled at the camera while you snapped some adorable shots of them together. 

“You guys are so cute.”

“We look awesome, huh, buddy?”

“Awesome!” Mason repeated back. 

You giggled, “Well, my awesome boys, bath time is over and you need to finish getting ready for bed.”

“Aaaaawwww!” both of them said in unison. 

You held out Mason’s towel and accepted your son into your arms after Bucky rinsed all the bubbles off him. In tandem, you and Bucky worked together in dressing Mason. You pulled on his shirt while Bucky pulled up his pull-up diapers, with his pants following. Bucky then combed out your son’s hair while you helped Mason brush his teeth. Once that was finished, Bucky picked him up and brought him to his bedroom, you hot on their heels. 

Bucky lightly tossed Mason onto the bed, the little boy giggling as he bounced a bit. You then pulled his blankets over him, to rest underneath his chin. With kisses from you and Bucky, and mumbles of good night, Mason closed his eyes and happily accepted sleep as you and Bucky crept out the door. After shutting it gently, you pulled Bucky in for a kiss. 

“I love you so much. I love seeing you with Mason. You’re so good with him.”

“I love you too, and Mason. You guys are my family and I’ll do anything to make sure you’re both happy.”

You smirked, “Well, since the kid is asleep, the night is still young. Care to have our own bath time?”

Bucky let out a moan, “Sweetheart, I thought you’d never ask,” and he quietly chased you back into the bathroom, your soft giggles being drowned out by moans and kisses. 


End file.
